Family Matters
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is the story of how Sardonyx grows up with her wonderful and wacky family. She's likes magic and loves fun but she is very smart like her mother (Pearl) and her Mama (Garnet). Everyone else is in here tio including Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Human AU where all the characters are included including Rose and Sardonyx who is Garnet and Pearl's adopted daughter. Jasper and them will be in this too but Jasper going to be friends with Garnet and Peridot will be Pearl's friend while Lapis will be Amethyst's friend. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

Garnet and Pearl have been married for almost eight years and they adopted a young girl about three years into their marriage. Rose and Greg usually bring Steven around who is a year older than Sardonyx but they're friends along with a girl named Connie who is the same age as Steven. Jasper is Garnet's business partner but she is also her workout buddy which they do about three times a week. Peridot and her fiance Lapis Lazuli are friends with Amethyst and Pearl and while Peridot and Pearl talk Amethyst and Lapis love playing with the kids since Steven is a real funny kid.

Sardonyx was sitting in the living room with Steven, Connie, Lapis and Amethyst as Sardonyx preformed a magic trick for them. For someone so young she is basically a pro at it and it makes her parents proud when she makes even Lapis and Ale just clap and laugh. Greg and Rose dropped Steven and Connie and off to have a play date while Jasper and Garnet worked out in the basement. Peridot was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop while Pearl was drinking some tea as she watched the kids including Lapis and Amethyst enjoy Sardonyx's magic show.

"Sardonyx is fabulous isn't she Peridot? She's my little bundle of joy," Pearl asked her geeky friend.

"Yeah she is really good, she seems to be the only person to keep the attention of my fiance. Even I can't do that," Peridot answered.

"Jasper and Garnet are probably working themselves to exhaustion right about now, I'll take them a couple of bottles of water," Pearl said getting up and walking to the fridge taking out two cold bottles and walks towards the basement. When she opened the door there was music and the sound of deep laughter going through the room, she walked down the stairs and saw Jasper on the bench with Garnet spotting her from behind just in case something happens and knowing Jasper everything goes wrong for her. Garnet looked up and nearly dropped the weight on Jasper but she helped catch it and put it back on the bars.

"Damn G, you almost killed me by getting distracted by your wife," Jasper said holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry Jasper, I forgot that you needed a spotter," Garnet answered walking over to her wife and taking one of the it to Jasper.

"You're the one who volunteered to be my spotter because you thought I would hurt myself," Jasper argued back taking the water and chugging whole thing.

"Well you do have a tendency to hurt yourself, if you got hurt that would be the sixth time we've had to take you to the doctor for either a broken bone on muscle spasms," Pearl added matter-of factly.

"Hey it isn't my fault, accidents happen," Jasper said grabbing a nearby towel.

"Five times in one month? Those aren't accidents Jasper," Garnet added.

"Whatever, I should really be getting home I still have to drop Amethyst off at her house so I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow as usual,' Jasper said getting up and walking to the stairs where she was nearly trampled by Amethyst who was being chased by Steven, Connie and Sardonyx.

"Help me Pearl and Garnet! They've gone crazy!" Amethyst said

"What are you guys doing?" Pearl asked.

"We're playing tag with Amethyst and since Lapis got out we decided to get revenge by teaming up," Sardonyx answered.

"Revenge!" Steven and Connie yelled together.

"How about you guys go in the backyard and get revenge on Amethyst there?" Garnet asked.

"So you just going to hand me over to them? They'll start a bonfire and put me over it," Amethyst whined.

"They won't do that, I mean we don't even have a place for a bonfire," Pearl chimed in.

"We do have a barbecue grill although I doubt any of them know how to start it," Garnet replied.

"Some friends you guys are," Amethyst just said being dragged away by the kids.

"Do you think she'll be alright Garnet? Connie and Sardonyx are pretty smart for such a young age," Pearl said with a unnerving sigh.

"Amethyst will be fine, she can handle three young kids on her own," Garnet said suddenly hearing a scream from out in the yard and being the overprotective parents they are Pearl and Garnet ran outside to investigate. When they got there they saw Amethyst tied to the tree and Connie along with Steven were tickling her.

"You were saying?" Pearl asked looking at Garnet with her arms crossed right foot tapping.

"Okay well I guess Amethyst can't handle a bunch of kids, but in my defense at least she's able to keep them entertained," Garnet said adjusting her shades (Garnet has a rare eye condition where a large amount of light could damage her eyes and give her major headaches so the glasses dull the light around her).

"Yeah I guess, alright kids I think we should rest, who wants lunch?" Pearl asked with a somewhat motherly smile.

"I do! I want a turkey sandwich," Steven said running in the house.

"I want a tuna sandwich," Connie said following.

"And I want a PB AND J sandwich," Sardonyx said walking in last with Pearl following leaving Garnet to free Amethyst and with just one pull the knot came undone.

"You could have gotten out Amethyst," Garnet said holding up the role.

"Yeah well where's the fun in that when you can just make the kids think they got you hmm?" Amethyst said standing up.

"Admit it, they were smarter than you Amethyst" Garnet replied putting the rope away.

"They got lucky is all" Amethyst said walking into the house.

You better come on Amethyst or I'm leaving you" Jasper yelled from the front yard.

"See you guys later," Amethyst waved running out the door.

"Bye Amethyst!"The kids yelled.

"We're heading out too,, need to charge my laptop" Peridot said walking to The door.

"Goodbye children" Lapis replied following Peridot out the door. Pearl gets done with the sandwiches and hands them to the kids and they all said thank you.

"I'm going to clean up the basement," Garnet said walking downstairs.

"So we're just going to watch movies until Rose comes topical you guys up right Steven and Connie?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah they'll be here soon" Steven answered.

"So Sardonyx, did you do your homework?" Pearl asked.

"Uh huh, I only had a few math problems to do so it was nO big deal," Sardonyx replied.

"That's my smart Sardonyx, anyway I need a nap so try and stay out of trouble please?" Pearl asked the kids as she ruffled Sardonyx's hair.

"We got it Pearl" Steven answered.

"Yeah we're big kids" Connie added in.

"Good, what about you Sardonyx?" Pearl asked.

"I promise to be good and stay out if trouble," Sardonyx promised, Pearl nodded her head and kissed Sardonyx on the cheek then went upstairs.

"Hey where did your mother go kiddo?" Garnet asked coming up from the basement.

"She went to take a nap but we promised her we would stay out of trouble" Sardonyx answered.

"I'm going to check on her," Garnet said wrapping a towel around her neck and walking up the stairs, she entered her room to see Pearl knocked out on the bed "guess she tired herself out" Garnet chuckled to herself and just stood there watching her.

 **This is the ffirst chapter guys so of I get a few more reviews I'll continue but until then enjoy my others stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody it's me again, I'm bored so I'm going to be working on a few chapters today so I hope you guys enjoy. Again I own none of the characters except my OC's.**

Chapter 2

It had been about three hours since Pearl fell asleep and it turns out that Steven and Connie were picked up while she was sleeping and Sardonyx was sitting in the living room with Garnet watching movies She went downstairs and sat next to them.

"How long have I been asleep?" Pearl asked.

"About three hours but I had everything under control so no need to worry" Garnet answered.

"Watch this cool magic trick Mommy" Sardonyx exclaimed placing a coin in her hand and making it disappear then she pulled it out from behind Pearl's right ear.

"That's really good Sardonyx, you're getting better everyday" Pearl answered.

"I plan to be a real magician and entertain people all over the world" Sardonyx replied with stars in her eyes, she's been hanging out with Steven a lot.

"That's a good plan Sardonyx, no doubt with us pushing you you'll be able to get far in life" Garnet added.

"Like you and your kick boxing and self defense classes and Mommy's fencing and dancing classes?" Sardonyx asked.

"Well yes although dancing is the only thing I majored in, fencing was just a hobby that took a turn of it's own" Pearl explained.

"Same goes for me, I was an athlete in school and I love fighting so kick boxing is something I did from my years in high school and self defense is something I majored in" Garnet answered.

"I can't wait for me to major in what I want, it's going o be so cool and fun" Sardonyx replied excitedly.

"You, Steven and Connie can pursue your dreams together since you're about the same age" Pearl exclaimed, Sardonyx nods while yawning and stands up. "I'll take you up to bed Sardonyx" she replied standing up.

"I'm a big kid Mommy I don't need help," Sardonyx replied walking up the stiars without Pearl.

"Make sure you brush your teeth!" Pearl ordered.

"Haha she'll be fine Pearl, no one is going to hurt her and she isn't going to fall down the stairs" Garnet replied with a chuckle.

"Yes but I'm still worried, what if she doesn't want my help anymore? What if she's drifting apart from us?" Pear asked, Garnet just raised her eyebrow curiously.

"She's not going to drift way from us Pearl, not until her teenage years maybe" Garnet replied standing up.

"That's not helpful at all" Pearl exclaimed with a huff.

"Well it's the truth, remember how our parents felt when we were teenagers? They felt the same way and it kind of happened to some of us like Amethyst and Peridot" Garnet explained.

"Yes well Amethyst was a wild child from the beginning but I didn't now Peri drifted away from her parents" Pearl replied going into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm surprised she didn't tell you, her parents didn't like her dating Lapis and tried to get rid of her but Peridot ended it and she doesn't really speak to her parents anymore. Amethyst is still a rebel and that's why she drifted away from her parents, they couldn't handle her" Garnet explained.

"I don't think anyone can handle her to be honest" Pearl exclaimed with a giggle.

"Rose can, she doesn't act like one around Rose for some reason" Garnet added.

"I don't think any of us act like ourselves around her, she seems like she can change people just by meeting them" Pearl replied fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Well she did major in child psychology so she was educated to be that way" Garnet replied.

"I think it has nothing to do with her major, she was just born with it, it's like a gift" Pearl replied back.

"When you put it that way it makes sense" Garnet exclaimed.

"Anyway it's nice to have a little peace and quiet now" Pearl said drinking her tea and sitting on the couch.

"I swear it's like we have five kids to babysit sometimes" Garnet added.

"Well Amethyst and Lapis know how to keep the kids attention that's for sure" Pearl sighed turning the tv with the remote.

"Yeah" Garnet agreed resting her hand behind the couch.

"Mama! Mommy! Help!" Sardonyx yelled.

"That was Sardonyx! I knew I should have went up with her!" Pearl exclaimed putting her cup on the table and running up the stairs with Garnet close behind. When they got to the bathroom and threw the door open they could see Sardonyx cowering in the corner, "Are you okay Sardonyx? What happened?" She asked.

"I was grabbing for my toothbrush and a spider dropped on my hand and it bit me" Sardonyx cried holding her arm out to show the bite.

"I'll look for the spider while you go with Mommy to clean that up okay? Just to make sure there is nothing bad in it " Garnet ordered.

"Okay Mama" Sardonyx agreed leaving with Pearl.

"Stay stay calm Sardonyx, if the spider was venomous then the venom will spread through her body if you make your heart go faster" Pearl replied.

"I'll try" Sardonyx replied with a sniffle and wiping her eyes. After the wound was cleaned and the swelling was taken down with ice Sardonyx was in the bed listening to Pearl tell her bedtime storied about a war between a race of beings and a rebellion who sought to destroy the way the other race was trying to take over Earth. After awhile Sardonyx had fell asleep and Pearl left the room to see Garnet carrying a piece of paper with a brown spider on it.

"Is it venomous?" Pearl asked looking away from it.

"No but it can cause paralysis to those who have a weak immune system, good thing we treated it before Sardonyx had to go to the hospital" Garnet explained.

"Just throw it away and tomorrow I'm breaking out the bug spray" Pearl replied. Garnet chuckled and went downstairs and threw the spider outside. When she walked upstairs she heard the shower running knowing Pearl liked to take a shower before bed so she grabbed her shower stuff and waited. After they were done they got into bed and Pearl snuggled into Garnet's shoulder where her neck was connected and she was fast asleep and soon after Garnet followed.

 **Sorry about the delay but I was busy for awhile so I couldn't. Write and I decided tto get at least one chapter in before bed so here you go. I don't really know how long this story is going to be but I hope you guys like it and please review and look forward to my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter of Family Matters, I plan to make this story about 12 chapters long but stuff can change. I do not own Steven Universe just my OC's.**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Pearl was standing in the kitchen making breakfast while Garnet sat at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. Sardony was sitting at the table dressed in a comfy pair of clothes, it was the middle of summer and all the kids were out of school for summer break. In Beach City the sun almost always shines so most people beat the heat at the beach.

"What are we doing today Mommy?" Sardonyx asked.

"What do you want to do kiddo?" Garnet asked.

"Can we invite everyone and have a relaxing day at the beach?" She asked.

"Sounds wonderful Sardonyx, after breakfast you pack your stuff and put your swimsuit on while I call the others and youelr mama packs the stuff into the car" Pearl explained placing breakfast on the table.

Okay, today is going to be amazing" Sardonyx exclaimed.

After breakfast was over and everything was set Pearl and them set out for the beach. When they got there Greg was setting up a grill while Rose placed sunscreen on Steven, Connie was unpacking and blowing up a beach ball while Amethyst was laying on a towel under an umbrella. Jasper and Peridot were arguing over something and Lapis was wading in the water. Garnet parked the car and got out grabbing the cooler, her surfboard and a couple of towels, Pearl was carrying a basket and the umbrella while Sardonyx carried her bag. They all stepped into the beach and the fun had begun.

"Whose up for a game of volleyball?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I want to get in on this" Amethyst answered.

"I want to play!" Steven exclaimed.

"Me too" Connie answered.

"Me three, can I Mommy?" Sardonyx asked Pearl.

"Sure just be careful" Pearl answered.

"So we have five people but we need one more person to make it even, Peridot?" Jasper asked.

"No" Peridot answered plainly looking at her phone.

"Lapis?" Jasper asked.

"I'm good, I like the water" Lapis answered.

"Pearl? Rose? Greg?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm fine, just going to read" Pearl answered pulling out a book.

"I have to make sure the food doesn't burn" Greg answered

"And I don't want sand in my hair" Rose replied running her hands through her black hair with pink highlights.

"I'll play then, just to make it even" Garnet replied walking over.

"Okay so me and Garnet are captains so Garnet chooses first" Jasper explained.

"I pick my daughter" Garnet replied.

"Yay," Sardonyx exclaimed excitedly.

"I pick Amethyst" Jasper relied.

"Oh ho ho you are going down today G" Amethyst bragged.

"You can brag to me when you get taller shorty" Garnet fired back.

"Your go Garnet" Jasper snickered.

"I pick Steven," Garnet answered.

"Alright" Streven replied.

"I got Connie" Jasper replied.

"Wise choice" Connie replied matter of fact my.

"Got room for two more?" A voice asked.

"Grandma Ruby! Grandma Sapphire!" Sardonyx exclaimed running over to them.

"Hello Sardonyx" Sapphire replied, she was a short woman with one blue and a light blue color since she was blind in one of her eyes and silver hair that fell over both her eyes as bangs, how she see people is anyone guess.

"What up kiddo?" Ruby asked. Ruby was also a short woman with kind of a squarish looking afro and a red pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. Honestly for 53 and 54 year olds they look really fit and young.

"Hey Mom and Mum" Garnet replied walking over to them.

"Where is Pearl?" Sapphire asked.

"I see her, over there reading a book" Ruby answered.

"I see, anyway you guys play while I go talk to her and please be careful with your back Ruby" Sapphire warned.

"What are you talking about? I don't have back problems, I'm as fit as a 20 year old" Ruby flexed.

"Just be careful" Sapphire replied then left to talk to Rose and Pearl.

"She treats me like I'm going to fall over and die soon" Ruby sighed irritated, she has a quick temper and gets frustrated easily.

"She's just looking our for you Mum" Garnet chuckled.

"I know, so where do I get in on this?" Ruby asked.

"Well we already have even teams but I guess you can be on Jasper's team since she'll need the help" Garnet answered.

"I will win this game Garnet!" Jasper bloated.

"You haven't beaten me in anything yet" Garnet shot back.

"Let's see about that" Jasper sneered.

"Time to whoop some butt" Ruby replied walking over Jasper's team.

"You serve first Jasper" Garnet replied.

"Get ready" Jasper yelled throwing the ball in the air and smacking it over the net, Garnet jumped up and spiked the ball making the ball hit the ground at Jasper's feet.

"Where is that smack talk now Jasper?" Garnet asked.

"Nice spike but the playing ends here, time to get serious" Jasper fired.

"Oh really? I wondered when you were going to get serious" Garnet shot back.

"No amount of ice on earth could soothe that burn!" Amethyst exclaimed.

After a very serious game with Garnet's team winning by six everyone settled down and pretty much did they're own thing. Garnet decided that the waves were nice so she took Sardonyx out onto the water with her surfboard and rode the calmer waves with her. Pearl, Rose and Sapphire were talking about things while Ruby was chatting with Steven. Connie was reading and listening to music while Peridot and Lapis were cuddling on the towelnthey brought, even with the sun going down it was still hot.

"Today had been great, so quiet and peaceful like time has stopped and we are the only ones not frozen" Rose replied.

"You and your poetry" Pearl laughed

"I think it is wonderful, people need to have days like this. Just a time to kick back and relax" Sapphire added.

"Mommy! Look what I found!" Sardonyx exclaimed running over to Pearl, she was holding a little hermit crab.

"It's a hermit crab, when it grows to big for this she'll it will leave this one and find a bigger one" Pearl explained.

"Ow! He bit me!" Sardonyx exclaimed.

"He didn't bite you dear, he simply pinched you" Pearl laughed.

"You'll be alright my dear, let me make it all better" Sapphire replies holding her hand, she has icy skin so she isn't really bothered by the heat but Ruby gets heated real fast. She removed her hand and Sardonyx smiled.

"Why are your hands cold Grandma?" Sardonyx asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I was just born like this" Sapphire answered.

"But Grandma Ruby is always hot" Sardonyx added.

"She is from Africa, there it is hot most of the time so her body is just accustomed to it" Sapphire explained, "I grew up in the United Kingdom so I'm used to the cold" she added.

"So is that why they say 'Opposites attract'?" Sardonyx asked.

Yes, some relationships work better when the two counterparts have opposite traits. It' is what makes a relationship work" Rose explained.

"Like Mommy and Mama?" Sardonyx asked.

"Sharp as a tack this one is" Rose replied.

"Well she gets that part from Pearl, she gets her determination from me" Garnet replied sitting behind Pearl and wrapping her hands around her.

"Yes I remember you were a very determined child. Always getting into mischief with Ruby's help most of the time" Sapphire replied.

"Hey! I may have helped her with that stuff but you were the one always babying her" Ruby answered.

"I didn't baby you, did I Garnet?" Sapphire asked.

"Er sometimes you did like when I cut myself or something" Garnet answered.

"Well I had to with you getting hurt all the time" Sapphire relied

"Sing us a song Dad" Steven replied.

"A song? I don't have anything on me right now" Greg answered.

"I got one" Steven replied picking up his ukelele.

 _Starts to play the melody to the show's opening song but with different words (I'm actually too lazy to do this part so I'm skipping it)_

After the song was over everyone clapped and cheered.

"Way to go Steven" Greg beamed.

"You'll do good in the music business" Rose replied"

"Good job Steven" Pearl replied.

"I agree" Garnet nodded.

"Encore!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"I think it's time for everyone to get packed for home" Sapphire replied looking at a yawning Sardonyx, Connie and Steven.

"Yeah it is getting late" Ruby replied standing up, "got to hit the road" she added.

"Nonsense, you guys can use the guest room till tomorrow morning" Pearl replies.

"Thank you Pearl" Sapphire thanked.

"No problem, you are Garnet's parents after all. Without you guys Garnet wouldn't be here with me" Pearl smiled.

"I'll get the stuff and you carry Sardonyx" Garnet replied.

"Time for bed Steven" Rose replied scooping him up in her arms.

"I see my parents up there, bye everyone!" Connie exclaimed grabbing her bag and running up to her parents.

"Let's get going Amethyst" Jasper replied packing the stuff up.

"We should get going to Peridot" Lapis replied, "you still owe me from this morning" Lapis exclaimed making Peridot blish.

"Not in front of everyone Lapis" Peridot scolded.

"I was talking about a too massage, what were you thinking?" Lapis asked with a smirk.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all" Peridot stuttered and put her hood up to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on then" Lapis chuckled picking up the towel and umbrella while Peridot grabbed the other stuff, "bye everyone" she waved.

Bye" Everyone waved. After everything was packed everyone went their separate ways back to their homes for some rest after a hot day at the beach.

"The sun sucked the energy right out of her" Pearl replied looking into the rear view mirror.

"Which means she'll sleep good" Garnet added.

"Yeah, she looks so peaceful" Pearl sighed, they soon arrived at the house and after putting Sardonyx to bed they put the stuff up then got into bed themeselvs and everyone was out like a light.

 **Alright so that's another chapter down, I had a lot of fun doing this so I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep leaving me reviews and I'll continue this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I haven't been updating this story because I didn't know what the other chapters should be but I had a realization that I put Sardonyx in here so now I'm putting Opal in here as Pearl's sister so don't judge me please.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning after the beach party, Pearl was sitting up in her bed talking on her phone while Garnet slept peacefully next to her. Pearl was talking to her sister named Opal, Opal was a little taller than Pearl but they're technically half sisters. Pearl's mom married a man who had his own kid and when the two were introduced they became sisters right off the bat. Opal never really visited because she ran a popular ballet school while her girlfriend, the very frightening Sugilite, ran a gym. Opal called Pearl to tell her that they would be in town for a couple of days for vacation and Pearl thought it would be nice if that all got together and met their neice. After setting a time and day Pearl hung up and sighed.

"Who was that love?" Garnet asked groggily.

"Opal, her and Sugilite are coming into town for a vacation and I thought they should meet their neice since they've never seen her before" Pearl answered.

"What time?" Garnet asked.

"2:00 today, they'll be in town by lunch" Pearl answered.

"Great, it'll be nice to see Opal again. We haven't seen her since our wedding where she threatened me that if I didn't treat her little sister right she'll get her freakishly massive girlfriend on me" Garnet shuddered.

"Sugilite can be a bit much but she's really nice aside from her attitude and size" Pearl added.

"I swear though Sugilite is bigger than Jasper muscle wise" Garnet snickered.

"Yeah but their ego and pride is the same" Pearl giggled.

"True" Garnet replied, suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sardonyx walked in.

"Good morning Mama and Mommy, are we eating breakfast?" Sardonyx asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Sardonyx, I'll fix you breakfast right away so go change and clean up then meet me in the kitchen" Pearl replied.

"Okay" Sardonyx replied leaving and closing the door.

"Well duty calls, and you my dear have work today" Pearl replied to Garnet pulling the blankets off her body.

"I know, I'll get ready when you're done" Garnet replied rolling onto her stomach.

"Oh no you aren't, you are joining us for breakfast so get up" Pearl replied pull the covers off of Garnet.

"I don't want to" Garnet whined.

"Mind if we give it a try Pearl?" Ruby asked opening the door.

"Sure, I don't see what you could do" Pearl reploed watching as Ruby and Sapphire walked over the bed. Ruby held Garnet's legs down sitting on them and Sapphire began pushing certain points on the bottom of Garnet's feet making her giggle and then bust out in deep laughter.

"Ahahahaha! T-That tickles Mom! And you're not hahaha helping Mum!" Garnet exclaimed between laughter.

"Well your wife said get up and this is punishment for ignoring our daughter-in-law" Sapphire replied.

"Garnet has the most ticklish feet you'll ever feel Pearl so if she doesn't listen next time we'll show you how to do this trick" Ruby explained.

"Hehehe okay, that would be very helpful" Pearl gigled.

"Stop giving haahah out my secrets haha Mum" Garnet laughed.

"Are you up now?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes I am," Garnet replied as Sapphire stopped her tickling and Ruby got off her legs.

"Good, we'll be downstairs with Sardonyx" Ruby replied leaving.

"Maybe letting them stay here was a bad idea" Garnet sighed.

"I don't know they are really entertaining when they're around you and Sardonyx" Pearl replied.

"I guess they are" Garnet sat up and grabbed the blanket fixing the bed while Pearl got a tank top and shorts on and went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"We'll be heading back home after breakfast Pearl so you don't have to worry about us" Sapphire replied.

"I won't, it's nice having you guys around every once in awhile" Pearl smiled.

"I love having Grandma Ruby and Grandma Sapphire over, they're the best grandparents ever" Sardonyx replied.

"Well you're the best granddaughter ever Sardonyx" Ruby smiled.

"I'll help with breakfast Pearl" Sapphire replied.

"That's quite alright Sapphire, you don''t have to since your guests" Pearl replied.

"Nonsense, I do most of the house work at home since Ruby can't cook nothing but hot stuff" Sapphire added.

"I like spicy foods, they light up my taste buds" Ruby exclaimed.

"I want to try Grandma Ruby's hot food" Sardonyx replied.

"Seems me and Sardonyx have a taste for the same stuff" Ruby laughed.

"You, her and Garnet," Pearl replied matter-of-factly.

"That's the African side of the family I guess" Sapphire replied, "although they like hot stuff I rather stick with tea" she added.

"Yes, tea is quite good especially if you use honey and ginger" Pearl agreed taking out eggs and pancake batter as her and sapphire started cooking. After a few minutes Garnet walked down the stairs dressed in a tracksuit since she worked at the local gym teaching kickboxing.

"That smells good" Garnet replied grabbing a water bottle and a towel packing them into her bag.

"Mommy and Grandma are working together" Sardonyx replied.

"Oh well that's good, we'll be sure to have a good breakfast then" Garnet added.

"How's that trainer job working out for you Garnet?" Sapphire asked.

"It's good, some of them have a lot of potential with a little more practice they will go real far" Garnet explained.

"Did I ever tell you the time when I was a kick boxing champion Sardonyx?" Ruby asked.

"No, can you tell me?" Sardonyx asked back.

"Well you see, before I met your grandma I was a very hot-blooded teenager. Back then fighting was my passion and I may have been on the short side but no one could beat me. I was so good I had gotten a scholarship to a legit MMA fighting coach, I was so happy that I considered it but in my first match it turned out I had a real knee problem and my knee gave out and I lost. While I was having my leg healed I met Sapphire at the hospital and I swear it was love at first sight. I stared a lot at her in school but she visited me a lot in the hospital and out but that will be another story for when you're older" Ruby explained.

"Awww, why do I have to wait till I'm older to hear anything good?" Sardonyx asked.

"There is some stuff out there you don't need to worry about right now, just try and enjoy being young. I wish I was young again" Ruby answered.

"Okay, I'll try" Sardonyx agreed.

"Breakfast is ready" Pearl called placing the food on the table. After breakfast Ruby, Sapphire and Garnet all left the house leaving Pearl and Sardonyx alone.

"What do we do now Mommy?" Sardonyx asked.

"Well I need to go grocery shopping, want to help me?" Pearl asked.

"Yes! I love grocery shopping" Sardonyx answered.

"Okay get your shoes and we'll leave" Pearl replied grabbing her coat and keys along with her purse. Soon her and Sardonyx were grocery shopping but they didn't need a lot so it didn't take them that long so they stayed at home enjoying themselves when there was a knock on the door. Pearl looked at the clock and saw that it read 2:00. "Oh they're here" She exclaimed standing up from the couch and walking to the door. When she opened it there was a tall Lady with silver long hair and was a few inches taller than Pearl. The other one had about as much muscle as Jasper but she was a little thicker like Amethyst and she had black hair with purple high lights and sunglasses.

"Hello Pearl, glad we got the right address" Opal replied

"Sup' Pearl" Sugilite replied.

"Hello Opal and Sugilite, Garnet is not here at the moment but please feel free to come in and get relaxed" Pearl replied.

"Thank you so much, now I was promised that I can see my neice so where is she?" Opal asked.

"Sardonyx! Come meet your aunts" Pearl exclaimed, Sardonyx ran down the stairs and ran up to Pearl and looked at them

"Hello, my name is Sardonyx! Who are you?" Sardonyx asked.

"You can call me Aunt Opal and this is your Aunt Sugilite" Opal replied.

"She's small" Sugilite replied.

"Yes well no one is as big as you Sugilite" Opal deadpanned.

"Actually there is someone who might be the same size as her" Pearl added.

"I'm intrigued now, I would like to meet this person" Sugilite added.

"She'll be here soon along with others" Pearl replied. as Opal and Sardonyx went to the couch while Sugilite leaned on the wall. SYddenly there's a knock on the door and Sugilite opens it to reveal a woman with blonde hair and green tips while the other had black hair and one side of it was blue. Peridot looked up from her phone and gulped after examining Sugilite while Lapis hid behind Peridot.

"Who are you?" Peridot asked nervously.

"Yeah and what are you doing at Pearl's house?" Lapis added.

"You must be the others she was talking about" Sugilite grumbled moving out the way for Pearl.

"So sorry about her guys, that's my sister's girlfriend and aside from her size she is real nice. Most of the time" Pearl replied.

"Are you sure she isn't related to Malachite and Jasper, because they're all freakishly huge" Peridot asked.

"No they aren't related although I can see the resemblance" Pearl laughed.

"You never told us you had a sister" Lapis replied.

"Yes well no one really asked about my family, I don't have many anyway at least not in state" Pearl answered letting the two in.

"Oh hello there, you must be Peridot and Lapis. So nice to meet you, Pearl has told me so much about you. My name is Opal" Opal introduced.

"Oh she told you about us but didn't tell us about you huh?" Peridot asked looking at Pearl.

"I'm sorry you guys never asked though" Pearl apologized.

"It's fine you guys" Opal replied, suddenly there was another knock at the door and when Pearl opened to reveal Jasper and Amethyst who were not a couple just roomates.

"Heard you were having someone special over Pearl, thought we would come over and say hi" AMethyst replied.

"Oh yes come in" Pearl added, they both stepped in the door to see Opal with Sardonyx, Opal looked to the door and stood up and she was a couple inches taller than Jasper so Amethyst felt like an ant to her size.

"Pearl, you didn't tell me your sister was hot" Jasper replied.

"That's because she's already taken" Sugilite replied coming off the wall and coming eye to eye with Jasper, Pearl was right when she said they were the same size.

"Please don't make this a wrestling match in the house" Pearl pleaded.

"And what a cool match that would be" Amethyst replied.

"Calm down Sugilite it was just a compliment" Opal replied pushing Sugilite back a little.

"I'm watching you," Sugilite replied pointing at Jasper.

"Never thought I would meet someone to match my height" Jasper replied.

"Well it's not rare to see another freakishly tall person" Peridot added.

"And it's not rare to see a really short person" Jasper joked looking at Peridot and Amethyst, they were both shorter than anyone else but Amethyst was still shorter than Peridot.

"I'm not short! I'm average height" Peridot exclaimed.

"Sure you are, anyway when is Garnet coming back?" Jasper asked.

"She'll be back in a few minutes actually" Pearl answered, suddenly there was a bep and a red car pulled up to the house and out stepped Garnet with nothing but a tanktop and shorts on.

"Holy crap, is your wife hotter today?" Amethyst asked looking out the window.

"You mean hotter than she usually is?" Lapis asked.

"Garnet does have a nice body but hers is no where near mines," Jasper replied.

"Stop gawking all of you! You too Opal, you've seen her before" Pearl replied.

"Yes but not like this, how someone like you got someone like that is a real mystery" Opal replied.

"What's everyone staring at?" Garnet replied walking through the door.

"They were staring at you, you could have at least dressed a little more modestly" Pearl replied with a blush.

"Sorry, it was hot in the gym today and even hotter in the car" Garnet apologized.

"Just go shower, we have company" Pearl replied.

"Be back in awhile" Garnet replied running up the stairs.

"Did it get hotter in here all of a sudden?" Amethyst asked.

"Well you still have the door open clod" Peridot replied.

"What does that even mean?" Amethyst asked Lapis.

"I have no idea, she says it a lot when she plays video games" Lapis answered with a shrug.

"Well everyone find a seat and I'll make iced tea" Pearl replied closing the door and going into the kitchen.

"Hello everybody! SO nice to see everybody!" Sardonyx exclaimed running down the stairs.

"Hey Sardonyx, nice to see you" Lapis replied.

"Come here pipsqueak" Jasper replied picking her up.

"My child is not a pipsqueak" Garnet replied coming down the stairs in some normal clothes although it was still a t-shit and shorts, "she just has a little more growing to do is all" she added.

"Yeah, soon I'll be as tall as Mama" Sardonyx replied jumping out of Jasper's hand and running over to Garnet hugging her leg.

"Well we all know she won't be Pearl's height" Amethyst replied.

"What's wrong with my height? Last time I checked I can reach the second to top shelf in my kitchen" Pearl replied.

"But you can't reach the very top shelf can you?" Jasper added.

"N-No but that's why I get Garnet to help me" Pearl answered.

"I'm not that tall either, I can barely reach the top shelf" Garnet replied.

"Well I'm tall" Jasper replied.

"Yes well no one is as lucky as you are to be born with the right height genes" Peridot replied.

"Well this sure is a lovely family you have here Pearl and it's nice to meet you all but we have to go and check into our hotel room for the next few days" Opal replied standing up and walking to the door with Sugilite following.

"Okay guess we'll see you tomorrow, we're actually going to have a picnic tomorrow at the park around lunch time so you should join us" Pearl explained.

"We'll be there Pearl, that is if SUgilite decides to sleep in" Opal snickered.

"I don't sleep in" SUgilite replied.

"Sure you don't, that's fine though because I have the same problem" Pearl replied back.

"Well we'll share secrets next time so until then bye everyone" Opal replied walking out the door.

"Later Pearl, and friends" Sugilite replied closing the door.

"Well those two were friendly" Lapis replied.

"One of them were, the other scared me a little" Peridot replied.

"SUgilite can be intimidating but she wouldn't hurt you unless you gave her a reason like what Jasper did" Pearl replied.

"What did Jasper do?" Garnet asked curiously.

"She came in and called my sister hot and Sugilite thought it was some kind of approach" Pearl answered.

"Really Jasper? YOu trying to get put in the hospital for good this time?" GArnet asked her.

"No I didn't meant it like that, it was just a compliment" Jasper defended.

"Yeah just try to not say those things with Sugilite around" Pearl warned.

"I'll try not to" Jasper replied.

"Well today has been eventful but I think we better get going as well, I am in desperate need of some donuts" Amethyst replied.

"Junk food is bad for you" Jasper replied.

"Well not everyone can have a beach body like you two" AMethyst replied looking at both Jasper and Garnet.

"I'd say mine would be more of a MMA fighter body" Garnet replied.

"Whatever you say" Jasper replied walking out the door.

"We're going to get going too, we'll see you tomorrow Pearl" Lapis replied.

"Bye guys, nice to have you over" Pearl replied.

"More or less" Peridot replied walking out the door with Lapis following.

"Mommy! Look want Aunt Opal left me" Sardonyx exclaimed holding up a charm bracelet.

"That's a new one, you're aunt has a habit of making bracelets and things so she usually gives them out" Pearl explained.

"It's pretty Sardonyx just like the person wearing it" Garnet replied kneeling down to Sardonyx's height.

"I'm going to call Steven and Connie!" Sardonyx replied grabbing the house phone and running up the stairs.

"She seems happy, for something like a bracelet" Pearl replied.

"She's a kid, stuff like that grabs her attention" Garnet replied rummaging through the fridge.

"Yes well she never gets excited like that when I make her things" Pearl sighed.

"Are you by any chance jealous, of your older sister?" Garnet asked.

N-No! She likes to weasel her way into people's lives sometimes" Pearl answered.

"She's fine, your sister won't come in between out family" Garnet reassured drinking a bottle of water.

"God I hope not, that would be more of a mess I would have to clean up" Pearl replied.

"Bit you like cleaning, I mean out house is almost spotless everyday" Garnet replied, Pearl had a serious OCD for cleaning things even if they have a speck of dirt on them. She color codes their closet and has alphabetized all the DVD's and CD's under the TV, it annoys Garnet sometimes but at least she doesn't have to worry about a dirty house, until the others come around for movie night or game night. Even though all of this is happening Garnet couldn't wish for anything better then a beautiful wife, lovely daughter, cool parents and awesome friends. Nothing in this world can take that from her, or so she thinks.

 **What major event will cause Garnet's life to be turned upside down and inside out? Stay tooned to find out what happens next in Family Matters. Hey everybody! Here is my fourth chapter. It's a little long but this chapter took a lot of hard thinking to write so I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter of any story but I'm been busy. Anyway I've decided to write one or two more chapters of this until I can think of another topic for future chapters.**

 **Chapter 5**

It was a Saturday afternoon when Pearl, Garnet and Sardonyx packed up the picnic stuff and situated at the park. Sugilite and Opal met up later and after them arrived the others who had brought their own things, even Steven and Connie were there with Rose and Greg.

"Who wants to play Frisbee with me?" Jasper asked everyone.

"Frisbee? What are we, 3? I have a better idea, I brought a football" Sugilite replied pulling it out her bag.

"Even better, the kids can have the frisbee. Let's play" Jasper exclaimed excitedly.

"Let me guess, you played football in highschool" Opal deduced.

"Yep, best defense in the state" Jasper answered.

"Not bad, but I was the quarterback of my highschool football team and the only one who could catch my passes was my wide receiver" Sugilite replied.

"Well let me try and catch it then, I promise you I can do it" Jasper said determined.

"If you say so, I advise you to go long" Sugilite replied stepping back with the football in hand, she watched as Jasper ran far away from the others, "that's good right there!" She yelled. She cocked her arm back and stepped back before throwing it towards Jasper, when everyone looked at Jasper they saw her running farther away before she finally and caught it with one hand. Jasper feeling brave threw the ball back just as hard and it flew right to Sugilite who caught it easily, Jasper ran back to everyone and stopped panting.

"How was that? Told you I could catch it" Jasper replied.

"Well you really did it, I'm impressed with you. No one has ever caught my passes before, I think we could both be friends" Sugilite laughed holding her hand out.

"Yeah, we should join each other in our work-outs" Jasper answered back shaking her hand firmly.

"Let's not go that far, you may have caught my pass but there is no way you can handle my workout regiment" Sugilite replied.

"I'm pretty sure she can run farther than you Sugilite, she may not be able to lift as much as you but she'll be fast" Opal answered.

"I'm going to go play with Connie and Steven" Sardonyx exclaimed following the other two kids.

"Don't stray too far you three! Stay where we can see you!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to talk to the woman next to you" a guy replied walking up to the group.

"You mean Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, she's the one who quit kickboxing. I wanted to speak to her about an opportunity that came up" the man answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Garnet replied standing up and following the guy a little far from the group, "so who are you and what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I was walking past the gym one day and saw you training some people, I looked on my phone to make sure it was you and it turns out you were. A spot just opened up in a secret underground kickboxing arena, the amount of money you win out of that place is enormous" the man explained.

"I don't kickbox anymore, sorry" Garnet answered.

"But I know you miss it, you can do it secretly without no one knowing about it. I know you don't want to teach kickboxing but go back to it again, if you ever change your mind then here's my card. Call me when you want to make some real money" the man replied leaving.

"Hmm that was strange" Garnet replied looking at the card, "Mr. Zack, I'll have to think about it" she replied to herself before slipping the card back in her pocket and walking back to the group.

"What did that guy want Garnet?" Opal asked.

"Just asked about my kick boxing career, I told him I don't do it no more" Garnet answered.

"You never did tell me why you quit kick boxing, you were really good at it" Opal replied.

"That'd when I was still in college, me and Pearl decided to start a family and I didn't want to spend my time kicboxing when I could be with my family. So I gave up on it and just settled for teaching other people it, it was safer that way as well" Garnet explained.

"I see, I knew it was good to put trust in you that you would be there for my baby sister" Opal replied patting Game net on the shoulder.

"I am not a baby anymore Opal" Pearl exclaimed.

"You may be older now but you'll always be my baby sister" Opal said ruffling Pearl's hair making her squak in complaint.

"Oh Pearl, you're just so funny to tease right Garnet?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, it can be a riot sometimes" Garnet answered.

"Whose side are you on? You're suppose to be defending me here" Pearl exclaimed.

"Heh sorry, just having a little fun is all" Garnet chuckled.

"Mommy! Mama! Look what we found!" Sardonyx exclaimed. In her hand was a hurt puppy who had a big gash on it's leg and it was bleeding a lot.

"Oh the poor thing, who would do something like this?" Pearl asked taking the puppy and putting it on the blanket as she took out a first aid kit.

"Horrible people is who, I swear people of this earth need to respect the life on earth" Opal replied.

"I'll have to clean and then wrap it up" Pearl replied putting some peroxide on a rag and dabbing at the gash then she wiped it clean and took a bandage wrap and wrapped the dog's leg.

"Can we take him home with us Mommy?" Sardonyx asked.

"Well I don't know sweetie, he is a stray. He would need shots and a bath, what do you think Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"Well we can't leave him like he is, let's take him home and treat him until his wound heals and then we'll see if he can stay or not" Garnet answered.

"I'm fine with that, as long as we help him ai'll be happy whether we keep him or not" Sardonyx replied, she sat on the blanket and petted the puppy on the head.

"You two are wonderful people" Rose exclaimed.

"We're just suckers for puppy dog eyes" Garnet replied.

"I guess we are, let's eat the lunch and then sit here until the sun goes down so we can watch the sunset together" Pearl suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Opal replied.

"You better not have eaten my half of the basket Amethyst" Jasper replied.

"No you still have your side, although I was considering it" Amethyst answered making Jasper pull the basket away. Sardonyx was happily eating her bento box while sneaking a couple of peices to the puppy while she thought no one was looking.

"When did you guys start eating bento boxes?" Opal asked.

"A girl at my school brings one to school all the time, one day she brought one for me and we ate it together. I came home and told my parents about it and they said they would try it" Sardonyx answered.

"It's quite easy to make and healthy for you too, I looked up a couple of recipes online and I liked them" Pearl added.

"I just eat it for the healthy part" Garnet responded. After lunch everyone sat watching the sunset, Sardonyx was sitting in Garnet's lap while Pearl leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Today has been amazing, I'm glad you quit kick boxing so we can have days like this all the time" Pearl replied quietly.

"Yeah well I'll do anything for my family, if it means making you guys happy" Garnet replied back, shereached into her pocket and felt the card. 'Maybe I'll just check out the scene before deciding anything' she thought to herself. After the sun went down everyone went home and went to bed except Garnet who stayed awake thinking about the man today.

 **Well that's it for this chapter everyone, hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story. Until next time see you later, bye! Also please leave reviews so I can see how well thus story is going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter, thanks to all those who have been following this story and all of my other stories. It means a lot that I can make people's day by writing my awesome ideas. Anyway enough of the sappy stuff let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning Garnet got up early and got ready for work, Sardonyx was sitting at the table eating breakfast while Pearl washed some dishes. Garnet grabbed her thermos and filled it with coffee before grabbing her keys and duffle bag.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back in a little while" Garnet replied.

"Bye Mama! See you later" Sardonyx replied.

"Have a good day" Pearl also exclaimed.

"It'll be like any other day" Garnet answered walking out the door, when she got to the gym she unlocked the door and began cutting all the lights on. After a couple of hours people started coming in for their workouts, while Garnet taught her class self-defense. During her lunch break the guy from the park appeared and pulled her to the side.

"So have you thought about my proposition?" Zack asked.

"I did but what's in it for you?" Garnet asked.

"Oh just like 35% of all your winnings, in exchange I'll sponsor you and provide you will all the equipment" Zack answered.

"Only 35%? Is there a catch behind this?" Garnet asked drinking from her bottle.

"Kind of, you have to keep your fighting a secret from everyone including your family. You'll have a new identity once you begin fighting so no one who finds the place will notice you" Zack explained.

"Why would I keep something like this from my family?" Garnet asked.

"Well I can't risk one of them telling the police on us because the fighting is kind of illegal, there are rules but only a few like you can't kill nobody. Other than that drugs, weapons and other things is allowed there" Zack answered.

"Tell you what, I'll keep it a secret for as long as I can because my wife is very perceptive and can tell when you're hiding something" Garnet explained.

"That's fine by me, if the place does get ratted out on I will be long gone anyway. Once that happens our contract is finished" Zack answered.

"I never signed a contract" Garnet added.

"We'll get into that later, anyway you can go back to work now. I'll be seeing you around here so I can get your fights rearranged" Zack replied leaving.

"He is quite strange, I'll have to pay close attention to him" Garnet replied to herself going back to her training. After work she went home and saw Pearl and Sardonyx dressed casually. "What's going on here?" Garnet asked dropping her bag off.

"Amethyst has invited everyone to karaoke and I told Sardonyx we would all go" Pearl answered.

" Yeah, Mommy told me that you were a really good singer back in school" Sardonyx replied.

"Back in school? I may be a little older than that but I can still keep a beat" Garnet replied.

"Wonderful, me and Sardonyx will wait in the car while you get dressee in some nice clothes. Let's go Sardonyx" Pearl replied walking to the door.

"Yay! Road trip!" Sardonyx yelled running out the door.

"It's not a road trip Sardonyx, honestlly where do you get these things from?" Pearl asked following.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Garnet replied running up the stairs, after putting on a pair of khaki shorts, tennis shoes and a white T-shirt Garnet was out the door and driving everyone to the karaoke building. Once they got there they walked in and found everyone sitting in a big room. Even Opal and Sugilite were there along with Ruby and Sapphire, Rose and Greg were missing but Steven and Connie were looking through a book of songs.

"There you guys are, we were just coming up with a singing order" Amethyst replied.

"Who is singing first?" Pearl asked sitting on the chair.

"We're letting the kids go first then the adults" Peridot answered.

"Me and Steven are first, then it can be Sardonyx" Connie added.

"This should be interesting" Garnet replied sitting down next to Jasper.

"Ready Connie?" Steven asked.

"Right, so our first song is something we actually made up. I brought my violin and Steven bought his ukelele and the song is called 'Jam Buds'" Connie explained as Steven began singing the first part with Connie coming in for the second part. At the end they bowed to the others as they cheered. (You never heard it before then look it up).

"That was great Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Thanks Amethyst, I wish Mom and Dad were here to see it" Steven replied bashfully.

"I'm recording it so they'll see it Steven" Lapis replied holding up her camera phone.

"Okay it's my turn" Sardonyx replied going through the songs and picking one out, after she put it in the machine the beat began to play. "This song is called 'Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)'" Sardonyx replied as she began to sing the song.

"Wow, her voice sounds so good" Jasper replied.

"We want a copy of this Lapis" Pearl exclaimed.

"You got it, I'll start burning CD's tonight" Lapis answered back. After the song was over Sardonyx was congratulated my everyone and then she ran iver to her parents and hugged them both.

"I did good right?" Sardonyx asked.

"You did fabulous Sardonyx!" Pearl answered with a smile.

"We're proud of you kiddo" Garnet replied resting a hand on her hair and ruffling it up.

"Look at it this way, if your magician dream doesn't come true you could become an excellent singer" Amethyst replied.

"If my magician career doesn't work then I'll become either a radio show host or a talk show host" Sardonyx answered.

"You'll be good no matter what you do, and we'll support you 100%" Ruby said with a smile.

"Okay whose next? Peridot and Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll pass,. I don't sing" Peridot answered.

"I'm recording things so I'll pass as well" Lapis answered as well.

"I have a song" Garnet replied walking onto the stage and going through the book picking out the perfect song, "this goes out to the my lovely wife" she added as she began to sing 'Beautiful Just The Way You Are'.

"Ooooh Pearl! You lucky girl you!" Amethyst and Ruby cheered making Pearl cover her face as Sardonyx hugged her. After the song Garnet stepped off the stage and was nearly tackled by Pearl.

"That was wonderful! Thank you so much" Pearl whispered that last part.

"A wonderful song for a wonderful woman" Garnet chuckled.

"Okay a couple of more songs and then we adults are heading out for a more age appropriate setting" Amethyst replied.

"We have Sardonyx to take home" Pearl added.

"You kids go have fun, we'll watch Sardonyx and make sure she's in bed before you get back" Sapphire replied.

"Just leave it to us, we got your backs" Ruby added in.

"Thank you, you guys are great" Pearl thanked. After a few more songs Steven and Connie went with Rose and Greg while Sardonyx got in the car with Ruby and Sapphire.

"You'll be back right?" Sardonyx asked.

"Of course we will, now be good for your grandmothers and you know what to do to get ready for bed okay? We love you and we'll see either before you go to sleep or in the morning" Pearl explained.

"Don't worry yourself Sardonyx, just go home and spend sometimes with your grandmas okay?" Garnet asked.

"I understand" Sardonyx agreed.

"Don't have too much now you hear? I don't want to come bail one of you out of jail for something" Ruby replied.

"You won't have to" Pearl answered.

"Goodbye you two" Sapphire replied from the passenger side.

"Bye Mommy and Mama" Sardonyx exclaimed as the car drove away.

"That was so touching, anyway let's go you guys or all the good drinks will be gone" Amethyst urged from behind them along with everyone else.

"Do you know where we're going Amethyst?" Garnet asked.

"A new nightclub just opened up a little ways away from here but I hear it's really cool" Amethyst answered.

"A new nightclub? About time if you ask me, I needed some new hunting grounds" Jasper smirked.

"Me and Sugilite are heading back to the hotel, we'll see you guys tomorrow probably" Opal replied.

"Okay, thanks for coming out Opal" Pearl answered.

"Anything for you baby sister" Opal replied with a smile and she and Sugilite walked off.

"I'm not a baby" Pearl mumbled.

"Let's go everyone, the night is still young and so are we" Jasper replied enthusiastically as everyone went to their cars and began driving towards the club. Once inside they could see that the place was huge, it had a huge dance floor that was already crowded, a really nice dj area, a long bar with a back wall of all kinds of drinks from almost every country and it had two upper floors that was back rooms and sitting areas.

"How do you hide something like this from the public?" Peridot asked.

"This building was already here, they just bought it and brought all the new stuff in" Amethyst answered, "anyway here is the plan, everyone spread out and explore and we'll meet up here once everyone is ready to go got it?" She asked.

"Well done taking charge Amethyst, never knew you to be the rule type" Lapis replied.

"I didn't set any rules, I just said explore and then meet back here. Whatever you do in your time is your business not mine" Amethyst replied back. Well I know exactly where I'm going, see you guys later" Jasper exclaimed walking towards a table of what seemed to be college girls.

"10 dollars says she come back with two on her arms" Amethyst challenged.

"I'll take that bet, 10 dollars says she gets only one" Lapis replied.

"I say she comes back with all of them, she's already laughing and sitting in the middle of all of them" Peridot examined.

"She's fast but I'm faster, if I'm not back in 15 minutes then you know everything went good" Amethyst replied walking away.

"Let's go dance Peridot" Lapis replied pulling on her arm.

"Okay just stop pulling before you pull my prosthetics off" Peridot agreed as she followed Lapis to the dancefloor.

"Guess that leaves us" Garnet replied.

"Let's go find a table and order something to drink" Pearl offered as she walked around looking for a empty table with Garnet following close behind. Once they found one they sat down at it and ordered drinks, Garnet had gotten a Bloody Mary while Pearl had gotten a Lime Margarita. "So I never really asked but how was work today?" Parl asked.

"Good, some guy came up to me asking about my kickboxing career in the past. Probably wants me to do like some charity fight or something" Garnet answered.

"That doesn't sound too bad, it's for a good cause anyway but as long as you don't get too hurt I'm fine with it" Pearl replied.

"Thought you wanted me to stop kickboxing" Garnet exclaimed.

"I did but that was when you started to really get hurt, but I know now you can really handle yourself in the ring and out so I think you should do it" Pealr answered.

"I think I will, thanks for being supportive of this" Garnet agreed.

"Of course, I would never stop you from going back to what you love to do" PEarl replied.

"That's why I love you" Garnet smiled kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" PEarl replied back.

 **Okay, this was a pretty long chapter but I thought it was cute and all. Also I don't own the songs but I think I picked the right songs for everyone so leave a reply and tell me how it's going so far I really appreciate it. Anyway see you guys later.**


End file.
